The Amber Werewolf
by Illusiax3
Summary: After a freak accident Rae Mawson is the only survivor of a family of three. Not wanting to worry her older step and newly married sister she moves into Hogwarts as a third year.There's only one slight problem.She's half werewolf and keeping it secret is crucial even if it means sneaking behind the Weasley twins. Slowly she falls for one of the impossibly insufferable twins.OCxTwin
1. Hogwarts Express is full ofDementors?

A\N: Hey everyone! Thank you if your reading, this is my second attempt at a Harry Potter fan fiction and I hope you enjoy. Reviews would be awesome! I'm hoping this will end up a OCxTwin but I'm not quite sure which twin after writing this I'm leaning to OCxFred. What do you guys think? Starts on the third year of Harry Potter but mostly follows my own plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter just my OC Rae Mawson and her story.

I gulped in the breath I didn't know I was holding as I stared up at the wall separating platforms nine and ten. My grip tightened on the handle of my suitcase. Closing my eyes I took my first step through the wall. Steam flew up around me, squinting I watched around me as students appeared on the platform. In front of me stood the Hogwarts express with a sign hanging over reading Platform nine and three quarters. I looked down to my ticket before pocketing it so I wouldn't loose it in the crowd.

It's been two weeks since I got my transfer sheet into Hogwarts from my previous school Narrows Institute, where I was learning the arts of magic. I was only in my second year and finally understanding my way around when my family died in a freak accident.

The only relative I had left was an older sister. But, she just got married and I don't want to be a bother. I knew she said she was looking forward to having me around. The truth was she was just being polite, I knew she wasn't looking forward to having her little sister around the house just after she left home herself.

Sighing I trudged forward. I could've stayed at my old school but everyday I would have to come home. That's why I chose Hogwarts, I could live there all year and nobody would miss me. Was it wrong I wasn't looking forward to summer?

Handing my luggage to the conductor I politely waved him away when he reached for my messenger bag. I swiped at my eyes from the dust being kicked up before stepping onto the train, thanking the robbed student who held open the door.

Looking in the window into the compartments I looked for an empty space. I watched my reflection peered back at me from the sun glinting of the windowpanes. I wasn't anything special. Just a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes stared back and messy faded out bright red velvet hair surrounded my narrow jaw line. I pulled the strands back into a high ponytail leaving my bangs to hang lifeless.

I was reaching the second last compartment and decided it was my best chance at peace and quiet. Knocking on the frame with a balled fist I opened the door slightly. "Hey, mind if I sit with you?" I asked looking curiously at the red head sitting in the corner, "Sure thing," Smiling I shut the door behind me before sitting across from the carrot top. "George, George Weasley," He stuck out his palm in my direction, "Rae, Rae Mawson," I shook his hand before dropping mine to my lap, hugging my arms around my hoodie, "Maw-?"

The door flew open interrupting George, revealing an exact image of him. Except the one in the door was spewing nonsense at George and waving a box in his hand. I blinked looking between the two of them before the red hair in the door way noticed me, "Uh- hi," "There's two of you?" I blurted, "Charming isn't she?" He asked looking at George.

Shutting the compartment door he sat down next to his twin. "Weasley, George," He said pointing at himself. "Too late he already introduced himself as George Weasley," I said nodding at the real George, "Damn." He swore running his hand through his hair, "Then my names Fred Weasley," "Rae," I smiled hesitantly,

"She's a Mawson," George spoke up, "What's so special about my last name?" I asked but they weren't paying attention. They looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation in just one glance. I sat back against the chair fingering my amber ring as I stared out the window not paying attention to the scenery. It used to be my mother's, one of the few things that survived the wreckage. It was a simple ring, one gem in the middle held together by little vined leaves.

"Oi, what year are you in? 'Haven't seen you around the school before." George asked mimicking Fred who was leaning forward keeping balance with his elbows on his knees. "Uh- it's my first year at Hogwarts but I went to Narrow for two years." I explained when Fred titled his head never once taking his eyes off of me. I coughed awkwardly at the sight.

"Oh and since I'm transferring into a older year, I was assigned…" I trailed off as I reached into my messenger bag pulling out a bundle of messy, crumpled pages. "… Gryffindor? What does that mean?" I chewed on my bottom lip as I stared at the scribbles. "Blimey, Fred! She's in Gryffindor." George broke out in a grin before high-fiving Fred. I raised an eyebrow in their directions; they took one look at my expression before laughing.

"I'm so lost…" I cried in exaggeration bringing my knees to my chest before resting my head on them. I closed my eyes before smiling back up at them. So far so good, they didn't suspect anything. I'm just a normal teenage girl, at least in their eyes.

For the next few hours ride I never stopped asking questions. I learnt that this was their fifth year at Hogwarts and that they were also in Gryffindor. They're from a giant family but they wont tell me how big it really was. According to them it was top secret and ignored every one of my attempts at guessing Apparently though their brother Ron was in my year and friends with _the _Harry Potter. Even at Narrow rumors flew. I'd have to keep an eye open for him.

After a while we drifted off doing our own things. George was reading a magazine and Fred was drawing some sort of plan out but whenever I tried to read what he was writing he would lean back and tilt his page. Then look up at me through his eye lashes but I pretended to not be paying attention.

Suddenly the lights flickered and we all stared up curiously at the flashing bulb. I shivered as a draft came from the window. I shuffled over on the bench before opening the curtain. I pressed my palm against the window latch but it was pressed all the way down already. Where was the breeze coming from? "Is it just me or is the room suddenly very cold?" One of the twins asked but I didn't bother to turn around and see which one.

"That's weird." I muttered, "Holy." I mouthed as the glass frosted completely over. Standing up I tried to clear the window with my hoodies sleeve so I could look out, "What's going on?" Fred asked as he came to stand behind me, "The window's frosted." I turned around as he looked behind me. I glanced at George who shrugged. "Maybe it's going to snow." He pointed out.

"But I watched it frost ov-" I was cut off midsentence as the train lurched to a stop sending me off balance I fell backwards into Fred. My head throbbed as I sat up. Fred and I were a tangled mess, I notice as he reached towards his forehead too and realized somehow in the fall we had hit each other in the head. Which I thought was pretty talented considering I fell backwards.

Just as I got my bearings an ear-piercing scream filled the air. Jumping to my feet I looked to where George was now standing in front of me. "Has this ever happened before?" I asked in a whisper. Before he could answer me he whipped out his wand and was pointing it straight at me. I froze on the spot reaching for my wand in my pocket I realized I had left it in my messenger bag.

I watched George's eyes, as they grew large looking over my shoulder and I whipped around. Fred was climbing back to his feet before seeing our expressions and slowly turned around. "What is that thing?" He whispered, a cloaked figure stood outside and slowly turned our way at the sound of Fred's voice. I grabbed at my bag tossing everything out. My wand rolled to the floor, ducking I reached for it. Looking back at the door I saw the door handle twisting to the left almost as if it was taunting fate.

I finally reached my wand just as the door slid open. In the doorway stood a dementor. My blood went cold, as Fred stepped back against me, we both tensed. I wanted to scream but my voice seemed to completely disappear when I needed it most. Slowly I raised my arm holding my wand in a death grip. "Expecto Patronem." I whispered, trying to muster up the best memory I could but instead I found sadness.

The dementor scrunched up his face before backing up and leaving the room and continuing down the hall. I stumbled around Fred and slammed the door shut. I clicked the lock back on the handle. Stepping back I grabbed myself in a hug. After a couple of minutes of silence the light flickered back on. Fred chuckled making me laugh, I turned away from the door as the train choked back to life. I sat back down this time with one of the twins in front of me. "Wicked." They both grinned. "Boys." I stated rolling my eyes. "What were those things?" George asked, "Dementors." Fred and I replied at the same time.

Shortly after I had cleaned up everything I had dumped on the bench the train arrived at the station. "Were here!" George called, grabbing his luggage off of the rack. Fred followed suit as I stood awkwardly on the sidelines.

In there packing I lost track of who was who. One of them picked up the square box that Fred had barged in and I titled my head in curiosity. "What's that?" I asked pointing at the box in the twins' hand. "Secret." He said winking. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked glaring. "It's supposed to mean it's a secret." He responded following his twin out. "Is everything a secret? Okay other twin, what's in the box?" I asked skipping in front of the one with the box,

"Other twin?" He asked looking offended, "Have you seen you two? It's almost impossible to tell you apart." I pointed out, "True, but I have a name." He complained, "Sorry," I shrugged; we stopped to let a couple of people push past us. "Well, I should go find my luggage." I said pointing with my thumb towards the crowd around the caboose.

"Hey, we have time we could wait for you?" George elbowed his twin as he turned to leave. "It's okay, I'll be a while." I replied with a wave before disappearing into the crowd to pick out my luggage. I vaguely heard them say my name in sync before the sound of people washed over.

* * *

"What are you thinking George?" Fred asked his twin as they started walking towards the carriages that were going to Hogwarts. "I have an odd feeling about her," He replied, "Same… She reminds me of Ginny in some ways." Fred agreed, "Wanna bet she's going to meet up with us at the feast?" "I say the carriage, five galleons." Goerge grinned shaking Fred's hand. He glanced over his shoulder as he saw a glimpse of red. 'Maybe sooner than we both thought…' Shaking his head he climbed the stone steps with a new energy.


	2. Chocolate Box Of Horrors

A\N: Thank you so much reviewing you guys! It's greatly appreciated. Thank you also if you have added as a fav/alerted. Wasn't sure if I wanted to post this yesterday and I wanted to start more into this story before school starts (bleh,bleh…)! So here we go, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own my OC Rae Mawson and her story.

Taking each stair two by two I caught up with a group of RavenClaws on their way to the great hall. "Rae?" Turning around I recognized the blonde tagging towards the back. I stopped and waiting for her to catch up with the group. "Luna?" I asked, "I didn't know you went here," she replied.

"It's my first year at Hogwarts," I replied with a smile, "It's been what? Two years at least since the family reunion?" I asked, Luna Lovegood also known everywhere as Loony Lovegood , (I was one of the few that got away with that nick name), was a second cousin on my mom's side.

She nodded, "Are you excited for the feast? I hope there's pudding," She smiled to herself, "I hope so too. Okay let's see if I remember right. So you are a RavenClaw am I right?" I asked glancing down at the blue, "Mhm, and you're in Gryffindor," She sang, titling my head back I laughed at her chillness,

"Yes, it's too bad were not in the same house." After agreeing I gave her a quick hug before I went to scout out a spot on the bench. I found a spot next to a group about my age. I looked for the twins but they weren't here yet, which meant I was on my own once again.

On my right was a girl with frizzy brown locks of hair who smiled as I sat down. "You must be the new student," She smiled, "Wow, word gets along fast over here." I blinked, "The Weasley twins are all over the new news." She rolled her eyes, "Hermione Granger," I shook her hand once again introducing myself, "We don't usually get transfers." She explained quickly much to her excitement.

"So you're the new kid." Another red head sat across from and reached for a bun out of the breadbasket, "Honestly Ronald!" Hermione cried, "Rae Mawson," I replied, inwardly smiling at Hermione, "Ron Weasley." He replied spitting out crumbs. Hermione hit him on the shoulder in disgust.

"Let me guess, the twins told you?" I asked, "Yeah biggest news out there." He replied. I watched in interest as a dark brunette came running down the aisle. His shoes clanked against the wood floor. Huffing he sat next to Ron. "Sorry I'm late." "Blimey, you must've just ran a marathon," Ron accused, "Snape held me up on account of acting 'suspicious'." He replied grabbing a bun from the basket and taking a huge bite.

"Miss anything?" He asked between gulps. Hermione shook her head before glaring in the brunette's direction. "Um, I don't think we've been introduced before." He stated stopping to study my face. I couldn't wait until this was all over and everyone would stop looking at me.

Between him and Ron I didn't know which one would eat the most buns. I introduced myself once again. "Harry, Harry Potter." He replied, "Wicked. But I kind of guessed from the scar." I replied, "Oh yeah, it's not often I get to introduce myself." He replied twisting his face into a half a smile that turned out crooked.

We sat in utter silence as the first years walked in and were quickly sorted into the four houses. By now I was snug as I bug against Hermione and another second year on my left hand side. Slowly second years made their way towards the front. A stubby short professor moved forwards and with a deep breath they started chanting.

After a round of applause the head master stepped to the podium, I remembered him vaguely from the letters. "Welcome! Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!" He held up his hands in a V shape. Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned towards Dumbledore. "Now I'd like to say a few words before we all become to betroubled in our excellent feast."

His eyes briefly met mine before focusing on Harrys' and then they snapped back to looking everywhere. "First I'd like to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin who was kind enough to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck Professor!" He swept his hand out as the professor stood up.

"Of course, he's the one who gave you chocolate on the train Harry." Hermione leaned towards Harry while clapping, "Potter!" I looked up to where a bleach blonde Slytherine was hissing. Harry obviously didn't notice but when he saw me staring he turned around in annoyance realizing he was being called.

"Is it true you fainted?" He asked innocently sneering. The brunette beside him held a hand to his forehead mimicking a pathetic faint, "I mean you actually feinted?" He grinned, "Shove off Malfoy," Ron grabbed Harrys' arm-twisting him back towards Hermione and I. I watched Hermione as she glared in their direction. "Just forget it." Hermione whispered, my attention returned towards Dumbledore as he spewed on about the teachers.

"… His place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid." Clapping the witch beside the giant poked him in his side. The table tipped as he stood up sending cups flying. Hermione cheered as he stood. My senses were baffled by all the different sounds and smells but I was able to tune my listening in a notch.

I looked up at the sound of my name coming from the Slytherin table. The bleach blonde that Ron had called Malfoy was grinning in my direction along with his companion. A girl with dark black hair reached over and smacked his shoulder demanding attention. I looked back down to the table examining the wood so I could tune everyone out and listen.

"She's a pureblood I heard." Brunette coughed, "Doesn't look too bad either." Malfoy complemented me. "Draco…" The dark haired girl whined, "What about me? I'm a pure blood." "Shut up." He snapped, "What year is she in?" "Third." "Such a pure blood shouldn't be sitting with that filthy mud blood and Potter or that Weasley." I tensed when I realized he must have been talking about Hermione. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She was a muggle? "Dracoooo…" The dark haired girl complained again, about his lose of interest in her.

I leaned back loosing interest as they discussed Lupin. "Hogwarts until further notice will play host to the dementors of Azkaban, until such a time Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance in the grounds. While I've been assured their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are viscous creatures they will not distinguish the one they hunt and the one that gets in the way.

Therefore I must warn each and every one of you, give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know happiness can be found even in the darkness of times," He swiped his hand over the candle blowing it out, "When one only remembers to turn on the light." He concluded relighting the candle with a wave of his hand. Shivering I looked behind him at the rain that fell in rhythm against the windowpane.

After everyone had finished eating we made our way to the grand staircase. I tagged close to Hermione as we walked the first flight of stairs. Paintings covered the walls in each direction. I watched in awe as the staircases moved back and forth.

"Why hello there stranger." The Weasley twins greeted as the made their way up the staircase, "Long time no see." I replied as Hermione crossed her arms in annoyance. "Fancy seeing you here." One of the twins grinned lopsidedly and I instantly knew it was Fred. "Why has everyone stopped?" Hermione asked, "Seems like the fat lady has lost her marbles." George pointed out as a kid at the front shouted at the portrait.

I followed Hermione as she pushed to the front. "Petunia Major! Honestly she won't listen to me!" The kid complained. Harry was standing beside him yelling the passcode. "No just wait! Wait." The fat lady waved her hand around theatrically. She took a deep breath and screamed. I reached for my head as her voice screeched out. I closed my eyes in pain as she kept screaming. I scrunched up one eye in time to see her bash the glass cup in her hand. "Look at my voice." She smiled dreamily taking giant gulps of air.

"Petunia Major." Harry said again, "Alright. Go in." She huffed annoyed. "Thank you!" I smiled as we stepped through. "You thanked her?" George asked in stupor. "Yes." I said defensively, "Did you hear that Fred?" "Honestly, you two your so immature!" I cried in exasperation throwing my hands in the year. "She can't even sing!" Dean and Harry cried together just as a kid walked through a ghost. Laughing I side stepped the mess of smoky ectoplasm of ghost. George turned to look at me when I burst out laughing and in his side trackedness walked straight into the goop. "Gross!" he shouted swatting around his face. Fred linked his arm around my shoulder. "Sorry George seems like I get the girl this time." He winked my way as I rolled my eyes at their act. Reaching back I shook off his arm ducking when he tried to wrap his arm around my shoulder again.

"Oi, why do you always get the girls?" George complained as he took the stairs two at a time to catch up. "Fred doesn't walk into ghosts." I pointed out, "It's all in the skills mate. What do you think love? Is it my eyes?" He flashed a smile at George who stuck out his tongue before fluttering his eyelashes in my direction. I punched his arm as we reached the dorms.

Waving I turned into the girls dorm. I moved around the furnace, seeing my suitcase on one of the beds I made my way over. I shuffled around the bed to look out the window. "What's that?" I asked pointing towards a grey building over the river. "Oh that's the owlery." A ginger haired girl pointed to the building, "Saw you with my brothers. My names Ginny." "Rae." So it seems were the only ones sharing this room." Hermione said pointing towards the empty bunks with no suitcases.

"Is that a box of chocolates?" Ginny asked as I put away my clothes in the dresser, "Hey… That's the box that he was holding when he barged into the compartment…" Picking up the blue and green box I examined it closely. There wasn't any writing on it. A ribbon held it together with a simple bow. I quickly undid it.

Inside were multi star shaped chocolates. "Awesome!" Ginny cried, "Ginny- No!" Hermione cried as she took one and tossed it into her mouth. "That's the box Fred was holding!" Ginny's mouth drop open in surprise before running towards the bathroom.

"Thank God." Hermione said after examining the box. "They're just normal chocolates." "I have no clue what the heck is going on." I said bewildered. "Fred and George are always selling chocolates for kids who want to skip classes. Their favorite is the puking pastels." "Oh that makes sense…" I deadpanned knocking on the bathroom door, "Ginny! They're normal chocolates!" I cried, "Liar!" Came the muffled response. I sat down with Hermione trying to convince her they were normal chocolates until we both gave up and went to bed.

I sat curled up staring at the ceiling, five days until the next full moon…


	3. Tea Leaves

A\N: Thank you to anyone who has added this story as an alert/favorite. I owe you guys tons of cyber cookies! You are awesome, thank you! I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Harry Potter only my OC Rea Mawson.

"In this room you will explore the noble art of divination. In this room you will discover you have the sight." Miss Trelawney hit her knee on the edge of the table as she jumped to her feet in excitement, "Is she always this weird?" I asked leaning towards George, "She's a nutter this one, love." Fred answered before George could,

"Honestly, when I was wondering where her class was I didn't mean can you please stalk me to her class and sit at the same table as me." I half glared at both of them. It's been exactly three days since I had arrived at Hogwarts. Yesterday was the official first day of classes and I was still learning my way around, "If we hadn't stalked you, you would have been talking to that blonde throughout the next class." "That's beyond the point and if I remember correctly I didn't even ask for directions." I scoffed,

I was standing in the middle of the hall talking about home work with a blonde named Drew who was my partner in my charms class. When they had dragged me away saying I was late, well more yelling it as I was fighting for my dignity, "… take the cup of the person sitting opposite you." Miss Trelawney crossed her arms as an example as I reached over and picked up George's teacup, "You see the truth lies deep inside as if a secret in a book just waiting to be read." First you must broaden your minds. First you must look beyond!" She cried throwing her arms around for exaggeration.

"That's not how I saw now was it." Fred leaned against the wall flexing his arm as George pretended to swoon, "That is so not how it happened." I said smacking my head against the edge of the circular wooden table.

"Broaden your minds…" Miss Trelawney continued chanting, I looked down into the cup in my grip and sat back straighter, "Okay, um, George." I said looking between the book and the teacup ignoring him when he replied yes love fluttering his eyelashes, "This looks like a dagger which means danger from self or others…" I mused moving my chair closer to him so he could see where I was pointing, "But if you look here it looks like some sort of bird." I said examining what looked like feathered wings, "The feathers could represent lack of concentration or some sort of hawk that means jealousy…" I paused,

"Wow your dense." I stuck out my tongue, "Your not that bad yourself." He contemplated, Fred then did Georges fortune, which was a snake, wrapped around a saw blade. Looking through my book I learnt it meant interference, and a snake meant enemy, "K my turn!" I said sitting on the edge of my seat. Fred moved his seat closer leaning his elbows on the desk after rolling up his sleeves, "You have a crooked cross with a … oak leaf sitting on the top… The leaf represents long life and the crook means a uncertain path and the cross means suffering and sacrifice…"

I chewed my lip deep in thought, "Long li-" My sentence was caught off as Miss Trelawney dropping a teacup in front of Harry, "Dear, you have the grim." She trembled stepping backwards, "The grim?" I asked, "The grim is the changes of a wolf, it's one of the most darkest omen in our world. It's a omen of death." I looked towards where Harry was staring in the teacup with Ron.

Closing my book I stretched out my legs kicking George under the table in the process, "What are you guys suppose to be anyway? Some sort of bodyguards? I can take care of myself you know. And shouldn't you guys be studying too?" I stood up glancing at their chess game. I tossed my study guide in my bag along with my quill, "Aye." Fred chuckled, "Really?" I groaned, they've supposedly been in every one of my classes so far along with the golden trio. So far I haven't the slightest clue, which one of them was Fred or George but I was starting to pick up on little things to tell them apart. Like how Fred always ran his swept his hair out of his face or how George talked with a deeper voice.

By now I was completely unaware of what was going on between floating to class to class. Tomorrow was the next full moon and I could feel the constant pull of dread somewhere in the back of my mind, "What's for lunch?" I asked as we made our way out of the dorm, "I heard there's going to be cake." I turned around to see Luna walking besides one of the twins, "Yes!" I cried throwing my hands up. It was the first half day and we were finally allowed out of the normal school uniform. I was wearing a simple basketball jacket and yoga sweats.

"Hey Luna!" I smiled, "I hope its chocolate cake." I lightened my steps bouncing in front of the group, "Oi, slow down!" Fred called; I looked behind my shoulder to reply but instead knocked into a back sending the stranger and myself tumbling down the steps into a heap of arms and legs, "You imbecile!" The voice shouted angrily, "I'm sorry." I stuttered, "My father will hear about this!" he shouted, "Draco? Right?" I asked ignoring his dramatics, "Filthy little-"

He stopped talking when he saw Fred, George and Luna coming down the stairs, "That sure was some tumble!" Called George, "Are you all right?" Luna asked standing beside me, "Fine." I replied, "Weasleys." Draco hissed scrunching up his nose, "Malfoy." They glared back, "You shouldn't be around such filth." Malfoy looked at me annoyed, Fred stepped forwards raising his fist, "Don't." I said holding onto his arm. His blue eyes burned into me accusingly as if I had agreed with Malfoy,

"He's not worth it." I snapped, Fred calmed down his jaw still clenched as he stared back over at me towards Malfoy, "You're going to wish you were never born." He threatened stepping back as Fred raised his fist again. He smirked before running off, "Bloody git if you ask me." George snarled, I looked at Fred but he wasn't paying attention anymore but was looking at where Malfoy had run off. "Buzz kill." I huffed, Luna giggled and grabbed my arm dragging me towards the great hall, knocking the twins out of their evil glare.

"Care of magical creatures?" I asked, "Yeah this year the games keeper Hagrid is teaching." George said leaning against the wall of the bridge, "So where was Fred?" I asked again, for about the millionth time, holding my care of magical creatures study guide to my chest.

"On a errand." George winked at me,

"For?"

"Just a simple revenge plan."

"Is this about running into Draco and if so why aren't you with him?"

"You heard Malfoy threaten you."

"God you guys are treating me like a two year old."

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Are you a two year old?"

"No… Is this a trick question?"

I asked raising an eyebrow. George just shrugged as the sound of sneakers on wood echoed. Fred appeared in a huff, "Run!" He whispered, "Wha-?" I asked as my arm was ripped off its socket as he grabbed my shoulder as he ran past. He jumped off the steps sending me off balance, which didn't matter since he dragged me back off my feet.

We leaned against the cold stone of the bridge just under the underbrush, "What did you do?" I whispered, instead of answering me he held a finger to his lips in a silent plea for me to stop talking.

"Where da yaw go?" Filch's angry voice trailed along with the thudding of his shoes, which were so different from Fred's. I glared in silence at Fred who just shrugged innocently, "You can't hide from meh!" Filch yelled running towards the owlery. After a couple of minutes his yelling subsided into nothing.

Slowly we crawled out of the bush. Setting my book on the ground I started pulling leaves and twigs out of my hair and dusting myself off, "That was a close one, mate." George laughed, "Come on we would've had plenty of time if Rea hadn't fell." He said, "What do you mean if I wouldn't have fallen?" I accused, George raised his hand to his forehead in a faint way falling backwards into Fred's arms.

"Ha-ha, you guys are hilarious. You should become comedians." I chuckled grabbing my book and continuing down the path. The shuffle of feet told me the twins were following; "Now that's an idea Georgie." Fred said, "Oh great." I replied rolling my eyes.

I hoped down the steps two at a time, "See? I didn't stumble once." I showed off turning around in circle, "Oh yeah?" George said pushing my shoulder with his hand, "Hey! No fair!" I called as I stumbled over my feet into his arms, "Look Fred she's falling for me." George laughed pulling me into a hug from behind. He smelt like pine needles and cinnamon. My stomach melted at the thought, "Oh no you don't." I said taking his arm and spinning around to face him.

I glanced at Fred not being able to name his expression, "Come on in close." Hagrid called, "Don't be shy." I let go of George's arm picking up my textbook that I hadn't realized I had dropped, "Come on don't want to be late." "Us late?" They chimed together; I rolled my eyes moving to stand beside Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"I've got a real treat to show yaw. A great lesson." Hagrid chuckled, holding his hands on his hips. "Follow meh!" He called waddling away down a forest path. I rolled up my sleeves and loosened my tie, as I grew warmer. Slowly we moved in a huddle, following Hagrid deeper into the forbidden forest.

"Right you lot, stop you're chatting and spilt into to groups one over there-" He pointed towards the stone fencing, "-and one over there. Oh and turn your books to page forty nine." He pointed towards the trees; I shuffled over in a twin sandwich, one twin on each side of me.

"How exactly do we do that?" Draco scoffed, "You just stroke the spine, of course." Hagrid said in exaggeration. Sniffing I caught sent of something un-natural. The smell of the pines was so strong it was hard to tell. Slowly I let my wolf senses kick in and took another small sniff. The woods seemed to come alive; I could hear every move of small animals and the smells of dew. The scent of wild animal drove me mad and I kicked out of my senses.

"Rae?" The twins asked in sync, "Sorry wasn't paying attention." I stroke the spine of my book holding it by the red ribbon buckle. Turning through every page I laid it open on the stone fence at page forty-nine. My book growled at me just as Neville screamed his textbook attacking him.

"I think they're funny," Hermione scoffed, "Yeah I think it's terribly funny. God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until I tell my father that Dumbledore's got this offe teaching class." Draco smirked, as his partner laughed as if he had said the funniest thing on earth.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry stepped forward; Draco stepped forwards to meet him, "D-Dem- Dementor! Dementor!" Draco shouted, laughing when everyone turned to look, "Ooooohhhhh, ooooohhhhh," He cooed with his goons shoving his hood up, "Just ignore them." Hermione made a face at them, turning Harry back towards the front of class.

"You're supposed to stroke the spine." Ron smiled as Neville set down his book, his clothes all ripped up. Neville agreed breathlessly, Hagrid cleared his throat as we all turned our attention back towards Hagrid. "Dundundundun." Hagrid sang, "Say hello to Buckbeak." Hagrid called throwing a ferret towards the creature.

The creature made eye contact with me for a second before stepping back and rising to his back hooves. Hagrid shouted nonsense for a while as Buckbeak calmed down except he was still tense walking back and forth, staying as far away as possible from me and the crowd, "Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron asked surprised, "That Ron is a hippogriff." A growl bit up in my throat, biting my lip Fred made eye contact with me in the corner of my eye. And I held back the growl and sided with shivering instead. Buckbeak made eye contact with me again and howled in agony before flapping his wings in hysteric. I closed my eyes and gulped down the breath I didn't know I was holding, "Bloody hell…"


	4. PineNeedles Cinnamon N' Sheer Clumsiness

A\N: Thanks everyone for such positive feedback! You guys have been an amazing inspiration and I'm only on the fourth chapter. The reason I haven't been on for a while is I've been updating on my other account too and school started. If you don't know about my other account my user name is Inotiax3. So check that out also if you have time, I have two fan fictions on that account. And yeah my birthday is in ten days so I'm super excited and hope I can update all my fan fictions over the weekend. Yes, I know you don't think its possible but I promise! Plus next weekend is a long five-day vacation so I'll do lots of writing then too! Anyway… you don't want to hear about that anyway. :p

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Harry Potter only my OC Rea Mawson and her role in this fan fiction.

"What did you say?" Fred asked, "Nothing." I muttered, "You do not want to offend a hippogriff. They're very proud creatures and very easily offended." Hagrid continued not bothered by Buck Beaks weird mood, "You do not want to offend a hippogriff it may be the last thing you ever do." Hagrid grinned, "Now who'd like the say hello?"

Everyone shuffled backwards not wanting to be volunteered, "C'mon love, it's no fun watching from the ground." Fred winked grabbing onto my arm he lifted me onto the stonewall to sit between him and George, "Hey! I didn't want to see the hippogriff." I cried indignantly, "Who said the view was the hippogriff?" George grinned before high fiving Fred; I ducked so I wouldn't become a twin high five sandwich. I rolled my eyes at their matureness.

My stomach flopped as Buck Beak stepped closer to the crowd then turned around in a three sixty. A breeze picked up and his scent filled my nose, choking George smacked me on the back as I caught my breath, "What's wrong mate?" He asked before making fun of me with Fred.

I tuned both of them out as the crowd finished shuffling backwards. In front stood Harry all alone gazing at Buck Beak, "Well done Harry! Well done." Hagrid clapped, Harry looked behind him in horror to realize he hadn't stepped back.

"C'mon now. You have to let him take the first move." Hagrid instructed, placing his palm on Harry's back Ron gave a slight shrug, "Buck Beaks definitely going to win." The twins nodded, "No way Harry's better then you give him credit for." I mumbled, "Is that a challenge Goergie?" Fred gasped dramatically, "I believe so." Fred gasped holding a hand to his heart, "Fine. Loser buys the next round of butter beers!"

"Deal!" They shouted in unison. My stomach clenched when I realized they had distracted me from Buck Beak and Harry. For a moment I felt guilty before concentrating on the situation, "… give him a nice bow…" I tried to concentrate on Hagrid's words but the hippogriffs gaze was driving me crazy.

The wind ruffled my hair and Buck Beak flapped his wings dramatically snapping at Harry. I realized he picked up my scent and held my breath. Harry backed up stepping on a twig. I smiled hesitantly when Hermione grabbed onto Ron's' sleeve.

I lost in my thoughts before realizing the crowd was clapping and I clapped along. I slowed my breathing, my vision was blurring with black polka dots as Harry pat Buck Beak. I laughed as Hagrid threw Harry onto Buck Beak despite his complaints. Harry screamed like a little girl as Hagrid slapped Buck Beak scaring him into taking off.

"Harry won." I laughed, glancing between the twins, "You owe me butter beer." I grinned throwing my hands up in triumph, "Oh contraire love." George smiled; I lost my smile when he commented, "No…?" I asked worried for the answer, "You us butter beer." "No I won the bet fair and scare." I crossed my arms, "Nooooo…" Fred continued shoving my shoulder with his. George shoved me back into Fred and this continued in a game of toss Rea until she is dizzy.

"Why?!" I cried shoving them both, causing them to loose their balance, "Cause unlike you we are awesome." Fred grinned as I punched him in the arm, "Has anyone ever told you that you guys are sore loosers?" I asked, they shoved me back until I surrendered into buying butter beer.

Harry smiled as Buck Beak landing, everyone clapped and cheered as he stood on shaky legs looking like he was going to fall any second now, "I beat you aren't as really harmless as you say you stupid creature." Malfoy scoffed walking up to Buck Beak. Hagrid cried at Malfoy to get out of the way, but it was too late and in an attempt to cover his face. Malfoy held up his arm, which was connected with the hippogriff's hooves sending him flying backwards onto his butt.

"Buck Beak!" Hagrid threatened waving his arms around, reaching to his neck he threw a dead animal at Buck Beak who chased after it like a cat with a ball of yarn. "Hagrid! We need to get him to the hospital!" Hermione cried steeping forwards, "Right. Well I'm the teacher I'll do it!" Hagrid frowned picking up Malfoy, "You're going to regret this you bloody chicken…" Malfoy whimpered.

I hoped off the fence to stand beside Harry who was glaring in the direction Hagrid was carrying Draco. Buck Beak nuzzled Harry's arm with his beak. I growled deep from in my throat as the hippogriff tried to come near me. He whimpered and backed off.

I walked back towards Hogwarts with Ron and Harry. Hermione had disappeared along with the twins, "Where do they go?" I asked looking back and forth; it wasn't like the forest was thick with trees. And two red heads shouldn't be so hard to spot, "Who cares." Ron shrugged, "They're probably skipping class again anyway." I agreed silently shifting my care of magical creatures text book.

We walked in silence across the bridge that just an hour ago Fred had almost ripped off my arm. . I kept looking behind me just incase the twins showed up out of nowhere again.

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" Another fan girl cooed looking at Draco's bandaged arm, "It comes and it goes. I consider myself lucky, thanks to Mme Pomphrey another second and I could've lost my arm." Draco glowed with satisfaction as the blonde continued asking questions, "Listen to that idiot. He's really laying it on thick isn't he?" Ron glared across the great hall towards the group of Slytherins.

"Yeah but al least Hagrid didn't get fired." "I heard Draco's fathers furious. We haven't heard the end of this." Hermione pointed out, "Spoiled brat if you ask me." I commented taking another bite of my chocolate chip muffin, "He's been sighted he's been sighted!" Sheamus cried running into the great haul, "Who?" I yelled my mouth full of muffin, "Serious Black!" He shouted back throwing a newspaper in front of Harry.

I climbed off the bench to stand behind him, "Duff town!" Hermione gasped, "That's not far from here." "You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts? Do you?" Neville asked panicking, "With dementors at every entrance?" I asked, "He already slipped by them once who's to say he won't do it again?" Sheamus stated wearily.

"That's right. Black could be anywhere, it's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." Another kid stated causing chills to run down my spine, I stared at the mug shot of Serious Black on the cover of the newspaper. He was screaming at the camera holding his jail number in front of him. Would he come to hog warts? Or was it part of our imagination? I shivered again.

"Mawson!" One of the twins cried running into the great hall, "Yeah?" I asked returning to my muffin, "Drop the muffin!" He cried grabbing onto my arm for the second time that day, "Fred, my muffins special. It'd be weird. Like your bff dating your boy friend." "Or what, who?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow, "I'm not dropping my muffin." I stated, "What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled me down the hall, "C'mon!" "Wait!" I shouted, Harry tossed me my shoulder bag as I waved frantically in his direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked out of breath as Fred took the changing stairs two at a time. I couldn't keep up and stumbled over the stairs dragging my bag behind me. A portrait scoffed beside me crossing his arms in disappointment, I tried to apologize for the noise as Fred dragged me.

"Honestly, where are we going?' I cried, Fred just smiled at my annoyance, "I have class." We stopped in front of another portrait who looked at us with a blank expression. I rocked back and forth from my heel to toes looking at where students were walking to class; Fred muttered some nonsense as I blabbered on about class waving my hands around like an idiot.

An arm wrapped around me from behind pulling me backwards. I screamed as I was dragged into darkness. The portrait closed in front of me and I stumbled back onto my feet properly. The arm around my waist steadied me as I glanced around in the pitch-blackness. The scent of pine needles and cinnamon filled my sense and the sensation was almost dizzying. My eyes adjusted and I realized how close Fred and I we're standing, "Careful." He breathed,

"Thanks." I muttered, "No problem, love." Fred answered his voice echoing in the passageway. I was glad it was dark and he couldn't see my embarrassment at falling backwards onto him. I stepped back so we wouldn't be so close, "This way…" Fred muttered, "Ouch! That's my toe!" I cried doubling over to push him off, "Lumos!" I whispered pulling my wand out of my bag, "Where are we?" I asked holding my wand in front of our faces; "Boy you guys are slow come on already." George cried from the other side of the tunnel.

I followed Fred as he walked towards George's lumos spell. I held onto his arm so I wouldn't get lost. His sleeve bunched up in my tight grip as I tripped over my own feet for the second time that day. After a couple minutes of walking in pitch darkness we stopped suddenly and I walked straight into Fred who ran into George.

In a group of arms and legs we went falling forwards down a flight of stairs. My head smashed against the cement flooring causing my blackened vision to see stars. I fell onto my back knocking the air out of me as I hit the cement.

"Ouch!" A muffled voice called out, "Looks like we've taken a bit of a tumble." "I think my wands missing." I panicked reaching around me, "OW!" Came another shout, "Omg!" I cried retrieving my hand, "What the hell was that?!" I shouted, "My face." Came an amused reply, "I think your wands under me." Came a second voice from a couple of feet away. I sat up trying to untangle my elbow from my backpack strap.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" Came a wheezy voice, "Nah, I'm pretty comfortable." I grinned lawing down and using one of the twins as a pillow, "Blimey, you're a tough cookie." The wheezy voice replied this time with more of its usual tauntingness. The twin underneath of me moved causing me to fall forwards once again and bang my head against the cement. The sound of panicked voices met me as I didn't reply and this time I sank into darkness which I didn't think was possible in my already dark state.

A\N: I was going to split this chapter in half but decided I owed you guys a long chapter. If you are on Facebook you should check out a page called "That awkward moment when Harry turns up in your fireplace." Cause I'm sure you will get a kick out of their cover photo. I know I did. Poor Professor Snape. Reviews would be awesome! Did you laugh at Snape too? :D


	5. Prefects Bogarts N' Detention

A\N: So my friend and I took this quiz on a scale of one to ten how much are you a Potterhead? My friend said instantly ten but I thought this out and I'm like, 'Dude, I'm definitely nine and three quarters a Potterhead.' Sigh, good times, good times. Anyway, thanks to anyone who has added this story as an alert/followed/reviewed! You guys are amazing, even if you don't think so.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Harry Potter only my OC Rea Mawson and her story.

"Where are we now?" I groaned, "Oi, I think you missed a turn Gred." "Me? I was following you Forge." Came the instant reply, I had found my way to the first step and was sitting watching the two bicker while I cast a lumos spell, "So no one knows where we are?" I asked, "I don't know Gred. Are we lost?" Fred asked, "It would appear so Forge." "Are you speaking English?" I asked, "Forge." "What? I think we're speaking…." I heard two gasps in the dark, "Twiglish!" They said at the same time.

"I need to get new friends." I muttered, "Hey look there is a portrait over there!" I said jumping to me feet, "Who is it?" One of the twins asked, "Probably somebody dead." Fred countered, "Probably someone old." George replied, they gasped again, "Probably someone dead and old!" They shouted," Guys, everyone in portraits are either dead or old." I pointed out waving my arms about in frustration as they one twin caught the other as if he had fainted.

"Let's see where it goes." I placed my hand on the portrait paper and pushed, we stumbled out into the bright light shielding our eyes, "Isn't this the restricted section of the library?" I asked as I glanced around the bookshelves noticing the metal chain, "Someone's coming!" George hissed they bolted down the hallway leaving me to stand like an idiot.

"You guys!" I hissed running after them. My sneakers clanked against the dark cherry hardwood floor. The sound echoed through the hallway and I wonder for a second why I couldn't hear the twins' shoes if they were running like I was. Yet again they've probably put a silencing charm on their shoes.

"Who's there?" Somebody called again and I started to panic as the twins disappeared behind the bookshelves. I stopped to look around to see if I could spot them where I thought they had disappeared. My head whipped to the side and I let out a yelp as a hand came over my mouth and dragged me down. The twins squatted beside me as the red headed prefect ran past the bookshelf. A twin grabbed my arm pulling me to my feet, we ran back the opposite way then the prefect.

More shouts of annoyance came as we ran out into the library. A hand wrapped around my shoulder and I came to an abrupt stop but my arm stretched forward as the twin kept running. The twins' feet fell out from under him and a loud thud echoed as his head hit the floor bringing me down beside him. Groaning I sat up rubbing the back of my head. I wouldn't be surprised if I had gotten a concussion. Everything swirled in deep colors as I blinked, trying to get my bearings.

"Why hello Percy. We didn't see you there." The twin said backtracking towards where we had fallen for the millionth time that day. Percys' hand tightened on my shoulder bringing me to my feet, "Dragging third years into your mischief?" He frowned, "I thought you were better then that. Do you know what this means? I am a prefect and I can send you to detention." He glowed as if the thought of giving them detention was honestly the best thing in the world.

"Oh, are you a prefect Percy? You should have said something, we had no idea." Fred replied jumping to his feet. I was surprised at how fast he could jump up when I had been lifted up and still felt drunk, "Hang on. I think he said something about it once." George looked thoughtful, "Or twice" "A minute." "All summer." They countered high fiving each other when they said 'summer' at the same time, "Oh shut up." Percy glared.

"Group hug!" Fred shouted grabbing Percy and I into an Oreo hug, distracting Percy from the situation at hand. I stepped on Percys' toe and Fred once again took my hand as we ran drunkenly away down the hallway laughing as Percy shouted nonsense after us about detention.

"Okay, now everyone form a line!" Professor Lupin shouted, "Ron! What are we doing?" I asked running up to him to stand in the line, "Ridiculous. Why are you late?" "I am not being ridiculous! The twins." He nodded as those two words said it all,

"No this class is ridiculous." He replied waving his arms around, "What are you talking about?" I shouted over Lupins' music. I turned around to Harry, "Why is Professor Snape dressed like Nevilles' Grandmother?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "It's a Bogart!" he shouted, "Does anyone know what the hell is going on?" I asked, I sidestepped Ron in line leaving him first as the line was pushed forwards.

Hermione just shrugged as I stood behind her, "The twins?" She glared, "Honestly." She shook her head, "What?" I asked as she smiled, "Are you feeling okay?" I raised an eyebrow as Ron stepped forward to meet the Bogart. Snape looked suspicious before transforming into a giant spider. Ron made horrified sounds as he planted his feet to the ground.

Lupin was talking nonsense and I couldn't hear a word that he was saying over the jazz music. Rons' arm shook as he pointed and shouted 'ridiculous'. So that's what he meant by ridiculous… The next person up was a Slytherine who changed a snake to a jack in the box with eerie calamity.

Next up was Harry who was smiling at the jack in the box. Lupin looked back in forth between Harry and the Bogart and I realized he must have been thinking about he-who-must-not-be-named. As if in slow motion they Bogart turned into a dementor. Shouting Lupin jumped between the two shouting ridiculous.

The Bogart instantly changed to a full moon and I shivered. Would the Bogart turn into a moon for me too? Lupin shouted ridiculous again and the moon turned into a balloon, which shot across the room. I ducked along with Hermione so I wouldn't be hit in the face. Lupin opened the wardrobe incasing the Bogart once more.

Lupin stopped the gramophone and turned back to us adjusting his collar, "Sorry, but that's it for today." He said hesitantly, "Class is dismissed." Hermione grumbled throwing her hands in the air, "That's not fair!" She cried crossing her arms. I just shrugged, "Aren't you glad no one knows your fear?" I asked, "Yes, if you think about it practically. But it still looked like fun." She replied with a huff.

"I am sorry to interrupt." I was leaning against my elbow, which was propped, up against my desk. The slimy voice woke me up from my demeanor sending my heart beat into hysterics. Honestly, was he trying to give me a heart attack? I glared up at Professor Snape who pronounced the word 'interrupt' really slowly as if we were dumb and couldn't understand a word he said.

I was currently 'learning' about muggles and their day-to-day lives and had almost fallen asleep in boredom. I glared up at Professor Snape who waited for my teacher to reply. He just nodded encouraging Professor Snape to continue. "May I dismiss Miss Mawson from her classes for the rest of the afternoon?" I blinked up at him when he said 'Miss Mawson'; it was like he hissed out my name as if it was a bad word.

"What for?" My teacher asked tilting his head in patience. "Detention." Professor Snape said dismissively. The word hung in the air in complete stillness and the whole class turned to look at me, "Of course." My teacher sighed looking annoyed, "Follow me." Professor Snape hissed, his robes flew behind him like a cape as he walked out of the room leaving me sitting there stunned like an idiot. "Now." His voice echoed through the classroom. Whispers erupted as I grabbed my books and scurried out of the room staring at my sneakers in embarrassment.

One voice rose above all the whispers in an 'ooooo' sound and I glared at Draco and made a face at him. He stuck his tongue out at me. Angry I signaled that I would be watching him and he pretended to pose and I started walking over to him to give him a piece of my mind. A hand grabbed me shoulder dragging me away before I could punch Draco. Meanwhile, the class continued normally as if we weren't even there.

Growling, I barred my teeth, I barely missed running into the door as I hurried after Professor Snape who had now let go of my shoulder and instead shoved me towards the door. I followed Snape down to the dungeons. Then hallway twisted and turned until it ended at a dead end.

I looked around me, a barrel sat in the corner other then that the room was empty. I noticed a small window with bars and I walked up to look through and saw the legs of a table in a deserted classroom full of potion bottles and cauldrons.

"Uh~" I started, "Be quiet." Snape snapped, I pressed my lips into a thin line trying to ignore my annoyance and be patient but instead ended up pacing back and forth. Snapped lifted his fist and tapped three tiles and the brick wall transformed into a doorway Snape tapped his foot until I walked in before him.

Sighing I walked up the small spiral stone staircase into the classroom I had been looking into through the grating. The twins were sitting crossed legged on the table playing cards. Somehow I felt as if I should be surprised but I wasn't. "Welcome!" Fred called waving his hand full of cards in my direction, "To detention." George shouted waving his arms dramatically around him, "Detention?!" I shouted gawking like an idiot turning back to look at Professor Snape who looked a mixture of smug and annoyed at the same time.

Review Replies –

Eilidh-

I know! I love the twins I think they Now that you've pointed this out I can't believe I didn't notice this. I totally forgot about the wizard currency. No, I'm not American I am Canadian but I want a British accent. That'd probably drive my brother crazy though because I'd never shut up. :D


	6. Maniacs Uggs N' Snow

A\N: I am speechless… Honestly, when I first got one follower on this story (after the second chapter) and I was absolutely ecstatic! Does anyone use that word anymore? Thank you so much to anyone who was added this story as a alert/favorite you don't know how much that means as a writer to get feed back. I see myself as a pretty boring person but in some ways I am a lot like my OC. If you have any ideas or suggestions you can either review or PM I answer to everybody and look forward to thoughtful criticism.

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Harry Potter only my OC Rea Mawson and her story.

I sat in another twin sandwich staring at Professor Snape in annoyance as he shifted from book to book pile after pile. On my left sat Fred who seemed to be as annoyed as I was. On my other side George seemed as if he was falling asleep. Right now you maybe thinking, 'How was it that just five seconds ago you were standing in stupidity yelling detention?'. Well you see this is how it went….

"No." I said pointing at the twins while laughing, "No. I am in some crazed nightmare!" I cried throwing my arms up in exaggeration as if it was the only honest solution, "So you don't want to join us?" George asked, "I mean that's the only logical explanation." I laughed uncontrollably, buckling over from laughter.

"Dear God, pull yourself together." Snape glared robs flying behind him as he walked towards the twins. He pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wrist the twins cards landed in a neat stack on his desk along with what I assumed were the twins wands as he had confiscated mine, "Oi! We were using those!" Fred called indignantly.

"Something's fishy…" I replied glaring at the twins suddenly growing incredibly serious, "Are you feeling okay?" George asked looking skeptical, "Yes like pumpkins and monkeys. Cause this is a dream so it doesn't matter what I say!"

After more maniac laughter and complaining twins Snape eventually grew incredibly annoyed and well to put it simply, I am now sitting in a twin sandwich with a angry Fred and sleeping beauty known as George.

"What exactly is he looking for?" I asked looking at Fred, "I said silence." Snape tilted his head opening another book. Fred stuck his tongue out as Snape flipped through page after page, "I'm just going to use your arm as a pillow." I whispered leaning against Fred, "Whoa. Wait~ I am not your personal portable pillow." He poked me in the forehead as I leaned forwards, "Don't be a hater." I pouted, "What did I tell you guys?" I jumped as Snape slammed his book shut, "Silence." He hissed out the word.

"Somebodies mad." Fred whispered in my ear, "Contain your snide remarks Weasley." Snape glared, "George." I hissed poking his side, "George!" "Five more minutes mum…" He mumbled, "I am not your bloody mother George Weasley!" I cried my poke turning into a viscous jab, "Blimey Rea! What was that for?"

"Pay. Attention." Snape growled slamming a book in front of us. I leaned closer to read the blurred ink, "Wolfsbane." I whispered, "Wolfsbane." Snape echoed, "Why do you need Wolfsbane?" Fred asked furrowing his brows, "Commonly known as Monkswood." Snape continued, "You'll want to go at dark. It's hidden deep within the forbidden forest. At night time the flower will glow a light blue." "But-Professor!" I cried, "Tonight's the-" "Yes, I know." Snape said meeting my gaze calmly, "There are slight side affects also."

"Side effects?" I asked leaning over the open book, "Hallucinations?" I banged my head on the table not wanting to see the bold writing; "Time isn't on your side now is it?" Snape said pointing at his wrist with a long pale finger. Thanks Professor for that boost of confidence.

Wolfsbane… Wolfsbane… The one word kept going through my head. Does this mean Dumbledore told Snape? What if we don't find the Wolfsbane in time? What if the twins saw… me… the _real _me, for what I truly am? At best we have until midnight. I sighed biting my lip impatiently; it didn't get dark until at least seven.

I looked at the clock in the commons, half an hour. I stared down at my transfiguration book; the words seemed to stare at me in waves. Most people were at the great hall right now but all I could think about was the Wolfsbane, and had completely lost my appetite.

Angry, I shoved my book off my lap onto the floor. Sighing I picked back up the book and set it on the table. The soft patter of rain sounded and I brought my knees to my chest. I just needed to breath right? It will be easy, finding one single plant in the middle of a forest. And the twins… it's no use trying to predict what they were going to be like.

I closed my eyes leaning back on the couch, I screamed as a hand rested on my shoulder. I jumped forwards tripping on my feet and baggy sweat pants. An arm wrapped around my stomach knocking the air out of me. My vision blurred, and I momentarily saw stars.

Slowly the arm brought me back to my feet, I reached a hand to steady my gaze. I gasped trying to re-catch my breath from the arm around my waist; I leaned back against my attacker. I coughed as the warm air filled my lungs, I must have had the air knocked out of me.

The arm loosened from around me as I finally was back to breathing normally, "Thanks." I mumbled slowly turning around; I was surprised at how close he was to me. It was almost like I could feel his breath on my face, "Sorry about that love." A grin stretched bringing Freds' face into a lopsided grin. I blinked a couple of times as my stomach flopped with butterflies, "Bloody hell…. I thought I caught you in time…" Fred lost his smile reaching up with one hand to touch my forehead.

I cringed as his fingers brushed the new bruise on my forehead, "Ow…" I muttered trying hard to smile but instead it turned out to be a cringe, "I'm fine." I nodded my head stopping when I felt dizzy again, "You're a lousy liar." Fred smiled, "Hey, I'll live. It's not your fault, I'm just a klutz."

"You can let go now." I said looking down at my waist when he didn't reply but instead furrowed his brows, "I don't know if I want to." His smile returned this time with a concern in his eyes, "Please." I mumbled not wanting to meet his gaze yet not sure where to look when I was level with his lips, "Yeah. Okay." He replied letting his arm drop beside him. I coughed as my vision blurred making it look like George was standing next to him.

"I'm fine." I said again as he reached out to steady me, "I said I'm fine." I growled showing my canines, "Fine!" He said laughing holding his hands where I could see them, "Sorry, I guess I'm just really agitated." I replied looking out at the drizzle again, "We'll find the Wolfsbane." Fred shrugged, "At least we don't have to scrub the dungeons."

I nodded flopping back down on the couch, "What did Snape mean by 'time is not on your side'." He said imitating Snapes' grim appearance, "Nothing really." I shrugged, I leaned back again into the couch as Fred flopped down beside me, "Portable Pillow?" He asked pointing to his shoulder, "What's the catch?" I asked eying his shoulder, "No catch." He smiled again and I wanted to melt.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes, "Why did you try to kill me?" I asked leaning against him with my knees tucked to my chest, I tried to look up at him but the weird angle made me dizzy and I settled for looking at the fire. I couldn't help but think how perfectly I fit into his side, for a second I wondered if he thought the same thing. I mentally shook myself this was Fred.

"I was curious as to what you were doing, considering you never miss food or the chance to be around the golden trio." He shrugged, "And you left your dynamic duo partner behind?" I raised an eyebrow. "He was flirting with Katie Bell." Fred shrugged again, "Didn't seem like anyone would miss my company…" He trailed off.

I looked back at the clock and slightly felt down. Ten more minutes, this wasn't snuggling was it? "I have a question…" Fred paused shifting to look at me, "Yeah?" I asked, "Well-" "Hey, love birds!" George entered the commons and I shifted on the couch to the other side.

"Hey who you calling love birds?" I said poking George in the chest, "Katie and I were just chatting." He glared towards Fred who was looking over the couch. The only things visible were two eyes and a tuff of freckles and orange hair. I laughed at the sight trying to stifle my giggles. George burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

"I'll go get my jacket…" I trailed off quickly taking the steps two by two up to the dorm, "What the heck was that?" I asked myself out loud as I slowly walked over to my suitcase.

When I walked back down George had joined Fred along with what seemed like all of Gryffindor. I weighed my weight on each foot one at a time as I came down the last few steps. I couldn't see them anymore over everyone once I was level to the floor. I made my way through the ocean of Gryffindor, "Ready to go hunt us some Wolfsbane?" They ask linking arms around my shoulders, "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." I smiled glancing back at the window as the drizzle turned into tiny snowflakes.

"It's snowing!" I cried jumping out of their arms and running out of the commons and towards the great hall, "Oi!" Came the twin's shouts from behind me, as I took each step two at a time. My uggs slid on the marble floor as I ran around the corner and into the open air of the courtyard.

"It's snowing!" I repeated grinning; I stuck out my tongue at the twins as they ran to keep up to me. I blinked up at the flakes as they landed on my eyelashes, "It's cold out!" George complained shuffling towards the bridge in his hoody. I shrugged waiting for Fred. He laughed at my excitement brushing snow out of my hair as the snow came down faster.

I watched as George started to disappear as he walked faster, "Hey, I didn't get to finish what I was saying before…" Fred trailed off looking a tad nervous yet at the same time confident, "Tell me later, times ticking." I grinned grabbing onto his sleeve I dragged him at a jog towards where George had disappeared.

A\N:

Review Replies –

Dia8Buyo –

That is so awesome! I'm told I have a Canadian accent… I think they were just being nice. Haha, I don't think we have accents. : 3

Review if you love Uggs! 3 Sorry for the poor cliffhanger I promise to try and have a better cliffhanger next time. Next chapter is the forbidden forest! Not sure how I'm going to do the full moon but hey, I might just let my muse write for a while xD

-illusia x3


	7. The Stranger

A\N: Wow. I had extreme writers block when I wrote part of this and I went to post it and I deleted it. I finally figured out while I was lying in bed without Internet. It just came to me so, I hope you like Luke!

DISCALIMER- I do not own Harry Potter only my OC Rea Mawson and her story.

"Isn't the forbidden forest, I don't know? Supposed to be forbidden?" I asked catching up with George, "That's the rumor." He shrugged, I shuffled passed him towards Hagrids' hut. The forest seemed to just appear out of nowhere as if there was an invisible barrier holding back all the trees.

I glanced back at the glow from the moon and took a deep breath. My mission was simple enough, grab the Wolfsbane and disappear before the twins saw anything to do with my being a werewolf.

I took the first step into the forest as Fred finally caught up. I swiped at the pine branches sending snow flying in little puffs. My fingers numbed under my now incredibly wet mittens. The twins' laughter echoed throughout the trees as we trekked farther and farther into the dense woods.

"Speaking hypothetically, what would happen, if we were to say, get lost?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "It's not like that hasn't happened before." "Simple enough, just keep walking straight." George replied marching forward dramatically.

Fred winked at me as he bent over and scooped up a handful of snow. I went to tattle when Fred put a finger to his lips in a silent plea to keep me quiet. I rolled my eyes but I still took a step to the side to avoid the path of destruction.

I glanced up at the clouds and frowned. How could it rain if it just was snowing? George shrieked like a little girl as Fred pelted him with snowballs.

"Boy, you guys are taking this incredibly seriously. You should lighten up." I rolled my eyes, "What's the fun in that, love?" Fred asked bumping into my shoulder, "Right. That's what I would call being lost in a forest. Fun." I sighed, pouting. George seemed to take my chattiness as a distraction as hit Fred in the side of his head with more snow.

Fred and George continued fighting and I stepped away more this time so I wouldn't be wet and cold like they were. A light drop of rain fell on my face and I scrunched up my nose in surprise. As we walked deeper, past more and more trees, the rain sped up. Soon lightning was visible in the distance.

"Oi." George called waving a hand in front of my face, "Look there's a pond down there!" We stopped on the edge of a cliff and I looked down chancing my time on the edge. Holding onto Freds' arm with a death grip I hung my toes of the edge and glanced down, "That's more then five feet." Fred glanced over, "I say we jump." George grinned, "There's an idea." Fred grinned and I gripped onto his sweater harder.

"Honestly, you two-" "Bloody hell." Fred breathed, standing by the trees was a giant wolf, "Run." I whispered, the wolf turned his head and looked at us, "Run!" I shouted, the twins both bolted. A cramp over took me and I fell to my knees. My voice froze in my throat when I went to scream.

He stalked up to me as if I was a piece of prey and I fell on my side as pain flew through me. Rain pelted my face and I rolled over. There's was a loud cracking sound, I screamed as the ground disappeared. Something pawed me over the head and I was falling, clawing at the air, as if I was in one in my nightmares.

The ground came way too soon. A cracking sound echoed around me and pain shot through my chest. I screamed out in terror as a black shape past overhead and landed a hundred meters in front of me. I felt sick as rocks; mud and snow cascaded onto me in a spray.

"No." I cried out, as the shape turned slowly walked towards me. His paw steps were cautious and slow, "Stop." I growled showing my fangs, oh god, my fangs were showing. He moved faster his paw steps moving less cautious. Something gripped him from deep within and I watched as he easily changed back into his wolf form.

A chill engulfed me, shaking I lifted my arms to keep the chill away, "Calm down. You fell." I realized he was a foot away, I watched with giant eyes as he crouched in front of me, "You're… You're… A werewolf." I choked out, I coughed as pain engulfed me when I spoke, "Shh, I know." "Who the hell are you?" I gasped as cramps exploded in my side.

"Did you take Wolfsbane?" He asked, when I didn't answer he grabbed onto my shoulders. I cried out in pain and my vision blurred even more. "Did you take Wolfsbane?" He growled, "No! I couldn't find…. any… in time." I paused to catch my breath, he swore under his breath.

"Stay here." He let go of my shoulders and bolted into the distance, as if I was going to go anywhere. My fever broke out and a thin line of sweat beaded my forehead. Slowly I tried to crawl at least a few feet but pain was erupting through my ribs so badly I couldn't even scream.

I listened to the sounds of the dark forest. In the distance I heard the sound of feet crashing through the under growth. I looked up to see someone in the far distance even though his footsteps sounded in my ear.

My body arched in pain as I felt my bones shifting and with an ear splitting scream everything went quiet and I drifted into unconsciousness. The last thing I remembered was a pair of silver eyes.

I woke up curled in a tiny ball, with a shiver. The rain had stopped and left a light mist in its place. A knife jabbed in my side and I opened my eyes with a groan, "You're awake finally." A voice complained and I looked up to see the wolf boy from before. He was sitting against a tree shuffling patterns in the pine needles.

"Luke, Luke Turner." He finally said after seeing my expression, I went to talk and realized I was in my wolf from. He reached out to pet between my ears and I snapped at his fingers and thumped my tail. He laughed lifting his hands in surrender.

He was dressed in casual jeans and a white dress shirt with a green and silver stripped tie strung lazily around his neck. Obviously in Slytherine, slim ball. He noticed my gaze, "Like what you see?" He winked, rolling my eyes I turned over on my other side with a yelp ignoring his comment, "C'mon, I was just kidding. Cat got your tongue?" He asked, obviously making fun of the fact that I couldn't speak.

Jumping to my feet I turned around to snap at him and fell the instant pain snapped in my side. He jumped to my side the instant I fell and I growled huffing back to my feet. "The transformation must have bruised you incredibly if you didn't have any Wolfsbane. On top of your broken ribs from the fall." He shrugged.

"Rea!" In the distance I heard the twins calling my name and looked up with panic at Luke. In his place was a black wolf. I looked at him in shock, this time his form sinking into my mind, a black wolf for a blonde? The voices were getting closer by the minute and I watched as Wolf Luke nudged my side with his nose.

Growling I shuffled to my feet, my feet felt cold against the snow and weakness over took me, before I could fall Luke pressed his flank against mine. With one last growl, I pressed against him for support.

I stared up at the full moon and in my mind I felt as if the simple mission of finding the Wolfsbane had changed my life forever as I stumbled next to Luke. I glanced down at my silver flank and sighed.

Who was Luke? Why hadn't I seen him around before? How can he change whenever he wanted? Was he an animagus or a werewolf? Why was he helping me? Should I be letting him help me in the first place? Should I be running back to Fred and George? Would I scare them?

Maybe it was a good idea to follow Luke… I could swear he looked smug from where he was standing.

"George! I heard her bloody screaming!" I shouted holding my head in my hands, "Fred, calm down. We will find her." George furrowed his brows before stepping around me, "If she had fallen, she would be paralyzed and her body isn't here, so obviously she didn't fall."

I groaned, "Don't say 'her body' like that! She's alive!" I threw my hands up in frustration. These footprints weren't making any sense at all. Did she fall? Did she roll? Did she run away? The rain had almost washed away all the snow leaving the only visible frost on the trees.

"You were the one who let go of her hand!" George complained. I glared at my twin, "Yes but I thought she was with you!" I sighed, "Do you know how big the forbidden forest is? It goes on for as far as we can see!"

"Let's just stop and think about this. She can't have gone far, it's the middle of the night. So." George paused, "So?" I cried falling against a tree and sliding on to the forest floor, "So." George continued mirroring my look of annoyance, "If we re-enact her part we might from her."

"If you think I'm hanging unto your arm or snogging you, you're going to need another twin." George raised an eyebrow when all I replied with was an eye roll.

These are the times I wished the most I could talk as a wolf. All I could do is let my instincts take over to distract my thoughts. Everything was heightened, the sounds around me, the light from the sun rising, my hunger, my pain and most of all the feel of Lukes' body pressed against mine.

The pain was almost overwhelming. Every time I stumbled or tripped Luke would growl or hiss or look at me funny. He stopped and nudged me in the side when I had laid down on my side. I almost missed the feel of his flank pressed against mine, keeping me warm, as I laid on the cold soggy ground. He sat down beside me as I drifted in and out of consciousness. He kept looking between the moon and me.

Sometime when the sun started turning bright reds and oranges I changed back. Changing back is simple and painless. Instead of growing bones your bones shrink. It's almost… nice.

"C'mon." I blinked in the sunlight as a pair of arms lifted me off the ground, "You finally changed back." I sniffed pulling my jacket around me, which was one of the ups, changing back in clothes. If you think about it, your human form and your wolf form are altogether completely a different type matter.

I looked at my jacket back up to his thin white dress shirt and I felt cold for him. I nudged my face into his chest and hoped I could help keep him warm. But he was boiling hot and I blinked, it was like he was burning up inside.

"Luke?" I asked, he answered with a scoff. "Why did you help me? Are you helping me? I'm a stranger." "I've seen you around. You're the first werewolf I've met in a long time and since I was…" He trailed off, "You were…?" He sighed, I shivered as he carried me bridal style, "I was asked to watch your first transaction to werewolf at Hogwarts by Dumbledore." He sighed looking me in the eye. I cringed as he shivered sending pain through my ribs and bruises.

"How do you changed so easily?" I gasped as my ribs hurt more when I talked, "I was born into it. Into a werewolf." He paused glancing at me, "You were bit." I pressed my lips hard to keep from talking, "I don't want to talk about." I bit my lip, "You don't trust me." He glared, "Look. I just met you. Plus, only mates tell each other how they changed." I felt myself blush in his arms.

"You believe in that?" He grinned giving me a toss in his arms. The thunder had left and the rain pelted me gently and I curled away from the rain. Lukes' chest rose quickly in a chuckle and I grimaced in pain, "If someone told me to watch a new born, I would say they were lunatics and ditch." I murmured, but he just shrugged.

"I tried to save you, from falling." He glanced at me when I scoffed, "Yeah, believe it or not, not all Slytherins are heartless." He glared, "You were told to look after me as if I was a child." I glared angrily, "Your twins, they left you there." "No they didn't." I defended them but I wasn't so sure myself, did they leave me?

A flash of red filled my vision and I flew out of Lukes' arms. I held my arms in front of me to brace the impact. My arms crushed under me and I summersaulted forward into an awkward fall. Red and green lights filled my vision as I saw Luke get off the ground a few feet in front of me and pull out his wand in defense. The lights lit his face and I physically flinched away from the hate. My stomach flopped and I felt instantly sick.

I was in the dark forest, on the ground, broken and shattered. And the only person, who was a stranger and I half trusted was being cursed.

I was alone.

A\N: I knew I just couldn't write this chapter with only three characters – I felt like it was virtually impossible. I actually wrote this as a one shot to begin with then slowly morphed his character into this chapter. Now that I look at the one-shot, it's almost completely different. Maybe one day I will end up posting it, I'm not sure. Anyway, this chapter took forever to re-write and re-write, so thank you to everyone who has stuck up with me from the beginning…. Now I am going to shut up and work on the next chapter.


	8. It's called the Great Hall, not kidnap

A\N: Happy New Year~ I know your probably sick of hearing it for the billionth time. Enjoy the chapter~ I missed updating on new years day~ sorry. More- red? (Rea/Fred) in the next chapter… I keep saying that don't I? I hope you're excited! Reviews would be amazing. Thanks to anyone who has favorite/followed this story~ It means a lot to me.

DISCALIMER- I do not own Harry Potter only my OC Rea Mawson and her story.

"Confringo!" Luke shouted casting a spell before dodging behind a tree, "You okay?" He shouted, "Do I bloody look 'Okay' to you?" I shouted angrily as the bark on the tree he hit exploded into millions of pieces, "Don't blow anyone up!" I cried, "What the hell do you think Confringo means? Have a happy ever after with your magical pony?"

"I don't even like ponies!" I retorted, "I should hope- expelliarmus!" He shouted interrupting himself, "Luke!" I shouted "Behind you!" I shouted, as the outline of a person was visible in the shadows. He turned to look at me but instead was met with a blinding red light. He flew a couple of feet hitting the ground at a roll. I cried out in panic as he groaned in pain.

"Luke!" I dragged myself over towards him holding my side at an awkward position, "Did I win?" He smirked, "You idiot." I cried grabbing a fist full of his t-shirt, "Wait- do you hear that?" I paused, "No? Should I-" I interrupted him, "Shut up." I hissed, "That's gratitude for you." He rolled his eyes.

"I can't hear a thing." I whispered, "Where the hell did your attackers go?" Luke looked around him, "Must have scared those good for nothing s-" I glared at him, "Then I must have scared them away." He coughed.

Qqa 1ZZ

I swore under my breath, "Can you walk?" Luke went to reply but before he could he was interrupted, "If he can, he bloody won't be able to in a second." I whipped around to face George and Fred. George pulled Luke up by his collar forcing me to leg go of the front of his shirt. George held his wand against his neck in a silent threat, "Thank God you're okay." Fred threw his arms around me pulling me to my feet .

I was squished against his chest awkwardly. Balling up my fists I pushed Fred away stumbling backwards, "I-" I paused mid breath before awkwardly fainting forwards. I was instantly saved before my head hit the ground, "Git." Fred growled, I looked up into Lukes' silver eyes, "Let go of her!" Fred shouted grabbing onto Lukes' shoulder trying to pull him back which wasn't successful since he was still trying to stead me.

"She needs to see Madame Pomfrey." Luke argued, "I can defend myself slim ball." I huffed, "You can't even walk." He retorted, "Say that to my fist." I glared, "If you can see past your nose." He raised an eyebrow, "My nose isn't fat." I replied in dignified, "Oh?" "Shut up." I huffed.

"Both of you shut up and let's get you to Madame Pomfrey." George declared, sighing Luke let go of my arm and let Fred pick me up instead, "Why must I be carried?" I asked, "Because you can't walk." Fred stated, "Oh so now we are all listening to Luke? The stranger?" I grumbled.

"He was in our first year." Fred shifted lifting me higher in his arms, "That bad?" I teased, "Yeah, he's a real git. Stay away from him." Freds' jaw tightened and he stared straight forwards. I glanced over his shoulder and briefly made eye contact with Luke, "Promise?" Fred whispered, "Yeah, okay." I muttered not looking back over Freds' shoulder even though I could feel Lukes' eyes on the back of my head.

"I can hear you Weasley." Luke growled, "You have a problem?" Fred asked leaning his head back in acknowledgement, "Only when you are concerned." Luke snickered, "Guys, give it a break?" I asked as silence filled the awkward gap of time.

"Can I leave yet?" I asked hopefully, "Candy!" The twins yelled running to the end of my bed. People had come and gone checking in on me either to awkwardly ask if I was all right or run off as a nurse shooed them away.

Hermione had yet to visit but Ron and Harry had visited a couple of times. Each time they'd leave a chocolate frog or pumpkin pasties stolen from the desert table, "Hey! Don't keep the collectors cards!" I glared as Fred pocketed one in his hoodie.

"Can't have you beating our collection while sitting down now can we?" George made clicking noises with his tongue, "Our reputation would demolish." Fred added plopping a jellybean in his mouth, "Hey!" I sat up and swiped at their greedy hands, which easily dodged my attacks.

"Well, should we tell her Fred?" George hummed sitting on the edge of my bed, "Tell me what?" I asked, "Maybe it's too soon." Fred muttered, "Guys." I groaned, "I've been stuck in a hospital bed for the five days." I wrapped my arms around Georges' neck, hugging from behind, "I take prisoners." I warned, "We're taking you to find some real food." Fred replied picking through the jujubes.

"But- his brains looked so good." I pouted, "Wait- I can get out of here?" I gasped, throwing the bed sheet to the side I bounded to my feet. Swaying slightly I thanked the werewolf Gods for fast healing and magic. Without those two I'd be in the hospital wing for months.

"Goodness me." Madame Pomfrey zoomed over to my side to examine the damage caused, "Can I go?" I asked all of a sudden afraid she'd take away my freedom, "Let me change your bandages first, then I'll let you know." She sighed shooing me to the bed while talking.

"Two broken ribs and three cracked and they expect to whisk you away on my watch? Look at these bruises. I have never seen anything so horrible…" I tried to ignore her inching away from her cold hands as she unwrapped the bandage encasing me.

She sighed dramatically followed by the sound of disappointment, "You may go." She paused and swiftly turned around before grabbing my bag out of a cupboard. She handed it to me carefully as if the extra weight would put me off balance. I quickly scooted into the bathroom changing into a white dress shirt and jeans. Walking out I debated doing up my tie, with I sigh I messily tied it up.

"Let's go!" I cried cringed when my side stung, "Finally." Fred smiled, "I thought the old witch was never going to let you go." "Have you guys ever had hospital food for more then five days? It's horrible!" I exclaimed, "Bloody hell. George she makes it sound like prison." George laughed, "It is!" I replied laughing as we entered the great hall.

Heads turned to look before turning back to what they were doing. I hopped over to where Ron and Harry were sitting, "Muffins!" I breathed in relief, "Hey! I was going to eat that!" Ron huffed as I stole a chocolate chip muffin off of the pate in front of him.

"Welcome back." Harry mused while grabbing another muffin. Ron threw his arms up in frustration, "Do neither of you know what the word 'mine' means?" Ron glared, "Sorry mate." The twins replied stealing the last couple off of the plate, "Honestly." Ron grumbled,

"It's late." Hermione yawned stretching her legs under the table. Ron was leaning over the chessboard about to beat Harry for the third time, "See you in the morning." Hermione yawned before standing up to leave. The crowd was starting to thin out. The only ones left were us a couple of Ravenclaws and four Slytherins.

Draco was still complaining about his bandaged arm and I watched as he stood up along with Luke and left the great hall. I saw Fred following my gaze and staring at the Slytherins as they left.

"Are you three going to stay up?" The twins asked as they stood up to leave, "Yeah." Ron replied glancing over towards where I was dozing off, "Night." I mumbled.

I blinked staring at the horrifying bright light of the candle. I glanced around forgetting my surroundings. I reached up to run my fingers in my hair. I yelped in surprise as a note fell on the table in front of me, 'Went to sleep, don't let the nargles bite - Harry & Ron.' I yawned stretching I crawled out from the table and shuffled towards the dorms.

I laid an arm on top of my head as I yawned again. There was a creaking sound and I turned around surprised at the sudden noise. Furrowing my brows I turned back around. My head snapped as a hand reached out and dragged me into the closet.

My back slammed against the hard wooden background and I swore, as my head was about to collide with a broom. An arm reached out and steadied me before I could get hurt. Swearing I sunk down to the ground wrapping my arms around me knees, "Honestly." I hissed, "That worked better then I thought." A voice snickered, "Honestly Luke, you can just assumed you can whisk girls away and expect them to be happy." I growled,

"I'd be happy." He half grinned, "Great. Just bloody great." Picking myself off the floor I went to open the closet door when a pair of arms grabbed my sides and spun me around, "This isn't funny!" I cried as his hand put pressure on one of my many cuts. He noticed me cringe and dropped his hand, "I just needed to talk to you." Candle light lit half his face in the dark and I shivered, "It's called the great hall not, kidnap."

"Let me leave or I swear to God…" I trailed off, "I will…" "You will what?" He snickered, "What if Draco were to suddenly appear? You wouldn't be so coy then now would you?" I raised an eyebrow, "I don't care about Draco." "And don't care about what you have to say, I turned to leave once again before Luke could react I whipped my wand out of my boot. I pressed my wand against his chest threateningly.

"One step closer and I will hex you." Luke snorted before bursting out laughing, "Right." "Conjunctivitus." I hissed, yelling he grabbed his eyes in pain. Twisting around I stumbled out the door. I ran down the hallway, taking a few steps at a sprint I easily jumped the flight of stairs. Landing in a crouch I sprinted towards the next flight of stairs.

Bunching up my muscles I threw myself down the stairs. Midair I was knocked out of the way. We tumbled down the stairs headfirst. There was a tearing sound and I screamed as my bandage tore scratching my wound. We rolled into a cement fire holder and ashes rained down onto us.

Luke put his knee on my chest pinning me to the ground. I growled swiping at his face, "Who's there?" A voice shouted we both froze on spot, "Snape." I whispered so quietly I thought I hadn't said anything, "C'mon!" Luke hissed grabbing my wrist we bolted down the hallway.

My side seared with pain slowly us down, "C'mon!" Luke said genuinely furious, I shivered at his tone of voice, "In here!" I stopped pulling onto Lukes arm; he ignored me, "In here!" I raised my voice punching his arm, prying open the Gryffindor portrait we tumbled through, as the voice grew dangerously close. We listened as the footsteps disappeared down the hall. I let out a shaky breath before chuckling, and pretty soon I was laughing.

"Rea? Is that you?" I stopped laughing as Harrys' voice travelled through commons, "Yes!" I shouted back, "Quick into the wardrobe!" I hissed shoving Luke towards the item, "Hey, Harry." I chuckled holding my knees to my chest while sitting in front of the closed portrait.

"Are you okay?" He smiled hesitantly, "I fell asleep at the great hall and read your note." I paused to catch my breath, "And when I made my way back to the commons Snape heard me and I had to run and hide. I barely made it through the portrait in time." I sat there waiting for his reply as he contemplated my explanation.

"But, you're bleeding!" He stated squatting in front of me, I glanced down to my white dress shirt, "My bandage must have ripped when I fell through the portrait!" I cried, "That was my only good white shirt." I sighed, "I'm sure Hermione will lend you one." Harry smiled, "Yeah, I better clean up." I replied and followed him towards the dorms. I realized Luke never actually told me what he kidnapped me for. I heard a click and glanced at the wardrobe.

"Good night, Luke."


End file.
